Ebrio Enamorado
by Only One Hood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Yuri se emborracha después de perder, Otabek lo distrae.


**Título:** Ebrio Enamorado

 **Autora:** Cloudnine

 **Traducción:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** Yuri! On Ice.

 **Parejas:** Otabek Altin x Yuri Plisetsky

 **Personajes:** Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky.

 **Resumen:** Yuri se emborracha después de perder, Otabek lo distrae

 **Género:** Parodia, romance.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice pertenecen al estudio de animación MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurō Kubo, más colaboraores.

 **Palabras:** 1.688

* * *

 **EBRIO ENAMORADO**

— Yuri, creo que has bebido demasiado.

El patinador ruso enarca una ceja, apenas es capaz de comprender las palabras que le dicen. Ni siquiera puede decir quiénes son hasta que ve una mancha de cabello rojo sobre sus ojos.

— ¿Qué, vieja bruja?, Estoy jodidamente… —Hipa y se limpió la boca —Estoy bien.

Ella lo único que puede hacer es sacudir la cabeza y suspirar. Yuri no podía entender cuál era el problema: Perdió, estaba enojado consigo mismo y ciertamente no quiere enfrentar a Yuuri y a Victor en su boda.

— Sólo estoy cuidando de ti, Yuri. No quiero que vuelva a suceder lo del banquete del año pasado. — Contiene una risita — Aunque fue divertido.

Las manos en sus hombros se sienten frías e incómodas, por lo que la empuja para conseguir un poco de espacio.

— ¿Y? Ese estúpido cerdito no está aquí y tampoco Victor, ¡no importa lo que haga!

Antes de que ella pueda expresar sus preocupaciones, el rubio se escapa de sus garras y toma su bebida, alejándose de ella hecho un frenesí. Curiosamente, no se siente borracho, se siente más tranquilo de lo habitual y se pregunta si es así como reacciona al alcohol. Yuuri cambiaba por completo cuando tenía alcohol en su sistema, convirtiéndose en un animal de fiesta, pero él al parecer solo deseaba sentarse y relajarse.

Su reflexión le distrae de sus preocupaciones hasta que se tropieza con alguien. Levanta la cabeza, listo para disculparse cuando encuentra con los ojos de la única persona que le importa.

— Otabek.

El kazajo siempre se veía bien, al menos Yuri pensaba eso, pero esa noche exudaba carisma y humildad, algo que no esperaría del medallista de plata.

— ¿Estás bien, Yuri?

Parpadeando rápidamente, se da cuenta de que se había quedado mirando su abrigo por lo menos diez segundos y Otabek parece preocupado, lo que usualmente le fastidiaría. Acaba de ganar una maldita medalla, es el orgullo de su país y todo el mundo lo adora, pero está aquí, en un bar medio vacío mientras todo el mundo está siguiendo a Víctor y Yuuri. ¿Por qué?

De alguna manera, no puede enojarse con él. En cambio, siente que sus ojos revolotean al ver cómo el pecho del otro patinador se inflaba y luego relajaba. Otabek parecía tan cálido.

Su cuerpo se mueve por si solo y su cabeza cae sobre el pecho ajeno. No es mucho más alto que él, sin embargo, se siente cómodo cuando su mejilla descansa justo donde está su corazón, que parecía acelerarse a cada minuto.

—. . . Yuri.

— _Otabek_. —Gimoteo y parece producir una reacción él, ya que se tensó. A diferencia de cuando Mila lo tocaba, el kazajo se sentía tan agradable. Sí pudiera, dormiría así felizmente.

Eso es lo más raro, Yuri de repente se siente feliz, incluso después de que perdió; ese tipo de felicidad que te hace querer envolverte en una manta cómoda y segura del mundo.

— Quiero estar contigo. —Insinúa, frunciendo las cejas porque realmente no está seguro de lo que está saliendo de sus labios. Otabek parece recuperar la compostura y agarra el vaso medio vacío de su mano y Yuri mira hacia arriba, viendo como bebe lo último de este.

— Estás ebrio. —Responde con una voz extrañamente baja que le hace estremecerse. Siempre se veía tan genial a diferencia de él.

Yuri patea y pisotea el suelo con sus pies, sabiendo que debe verse aún más infantil de lo que realmente es —Estoy cansado, quiero sentarme contigo y hablar.

Ambos saben que el rubio apenas puede mantener una conversación en ese estado, pero parece divertir a Otabek porque los movimientos de su pecho y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

— Bien. Donde quieras. —Sin la bebida en su mano, agarra la del otro chico y las chispas parecen estallar entre ellos. Su mano se siente caliente, y de alguna forma el azabache estaba temblando. Era... extraño.

Ignorando las miradas procedentes de los otros asistentes (Otabek sólo asintió con la cabeza a Mila y supo que el ruso borracho estaba en buenas manos), aleja a Otabek de la habitación, llevándolo a un sillón vacío.

— Siéntate. —Ordena después y el mayor hace una expresión confusa, pero en cuestión de segundos lo hace obedientemente.

— Yuri…

Es tan delgado que sólo logra hacer un ruido de descanso cuando se sienta en el regazo ajeno. Está seguro de que se ha vuelto a tensar, porque lleva sus manos hasta la silla, como si tuviera miedo de tocarlo accidentalmente.

— Calientito. —Murmura cerrando sus ojos y rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, descanso su cabeza en el hombro derecho.

Otabek suspira en la derrota —Vas a usarme como cama.

Una risita suave escapa de Yuri y acaricia su nariz contra su cuello, sintiéndolo aún caliente y rígido.

— Esa fiesta apesta, todo apesta, déjame tener una sola cosa buena esta noche.

No está seguro de lo que está confesando.

La forma en la que el azabache toma una respiración profunda, lo ejemplificó.

— Vas a ser la muerte para mí.

Yuri parpadea, incapaz de comprender lo que susurró contra su oído. Está a punto de preguntar pero las manos bronceadas comienzan a jugar con su cabello, y sabe que con todo eso, puede quedarse dormido allí sin ningún problema.

— Se siente bien. —Logra decir. No puede ver a Otabek, pero sabe que siente divertido y extrañamente nervioso.

— Eres como un gato.

Haciendo pucheros, hunde su cara en el chueco de su cuello —No, no lo soy. Soy un tigre.

Una suave risita escapó del kazajo —Cierto, mi error. — Siempre era agradable que aceptará inmediatamente todo lo que Yuri le decía sin cuestionarlo. Nunca decía nada y en su lugar, le daba apoyo. Era un buen amigo para él.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Yuri no logró dormirse profundamente, por lo que abrió los ojos.

— Hey, Otabek… —Lo llama en voz baja aunque no hay nadie alrededor. La mano deja de moverse y gimotea para que continúe; los dedos acariciaron la nuca de su cuello haciendo que ronronee — ¿Por qué viniste aquí? Todo el mundo fue con Victor y Yuuri; Mila sólo vino aquí porque tiene que vigilarme. Subiste al podio. Tú familia y tú país deben de estar tan orgullosos de ti — Se ríe entre dientes —Sé quién soy.

Con Otabek no sentía ningún tipo de celos, se sentía verdaderamente feliz de que lo lograra, incluso mientras él perdía. El efecto del alcohol sólo parecía hacer que fuera más agradable, como si quisiera compartir el amor con él en lugar de estar enojado todo el tiempo.

El kazajo no había respondido y Yuri se sentía ansioso, tantas preguntas flotando alrededor de su cabeza sobre por qué ese patinador le gustaba tanto. Todavía pensaba en aquello que los hacía tan parecidos y por qué era tan insistente en querer que fueran amigos.

Tal vez sea porque ambos estaban solos.

— Me gustas.

No le sorprende, Yuri ya lo sabía, pero se siente diferente de las otras veces que dijo eso. Esta vez se sentía demasiado íntimo.

— También me gustas. —Se las arregla para responder, apartando la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Las mejillas de Otabek estaban enrojecidas y Yuri acercó sus manos para acariciarlas. Todo en él era cálido, pero su rostro estaba abocinado, y de él era quien menos lo esperaba.

— Te ves como Victor, cuando mira al maldito cerdo. —Se ríe, aunque sus ojos dicen lo contrario, lo ve con adoración.

— Es porque estás aquí conmigo.

Sonríe —Tal vez debería pedirte que seas mi entrenador.

Sabía que estando alrededor de él podía bromear cuando quería, aunque todo señalaba lo contrario.

— Te quiero.

Yuri se queda quieto, aun sonriente —También te quiero, Otabek. — Se ríe de lo ridículo que se sentía diciendo eso.

Sus manos permanecen en su cara hasta cuando el azabache eleva su mano para empujar sus cabellos lejos de su rostro —Realmente lo hago.

Sigue, creyendo que todo es un juego divertido. Ignorando el brillo en los ojos del mayor mientras mira fijamente su cara —Lo sé.

— Eres hermoso.

— Tú eres caliente. —Responde rápidamente con una risita baja — Pareces un modelo y tienes la motocicleta más rápida del mundo. Eres como... la definición de genial.

Espera que Otabek sonría ante el cumplido, pero en cambio se ve derrotado. — Estoy enamorado de ti. Siempre lo he estado.

La música y los gritos que salían de la habitación continua habían ahogado lo que había dicho, o eso era lo que Yuri quería pensar.

— ¿Quieres besarme? —Pregunta, de manera burlona, enfocando solo el par de ojos oscuros tan diferente a los suyos.

No comprendía por qué alguien le querría, por qué alguien quería ir tan lejos para ser su amigo. Las únicas personas que realmente le gustaban eran sus fans, y era tan superficial que no pensaba en ello. Todo el mundo decía que era perfecto, que era bonito. Sólo Otabek le había dicho que era increíble, con una expresión verdaderamente genuina.

— Sí.

Sabe que no puede escapar de esa respuesta. Suelta una risita y toma la mano que había estado en su cabeza, juntando ambas palmas y entrelazando los dedos.

— Seré tu medalla de oro. —Le dice antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla, acercándose así a su oído y susurrar: — ¿Tú serías la mía?

La mano que se aferra la suya parece apretarse y si Yuri no estuviera borracho, estaría asustado ya que no está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Hasta este punto Otabek sería su primero en todo.

— Será cualquier cosa por ti. —La mano libre el kazajo se sitúa en su mejilla y el rubio no puede evitar sonreírle, aun cuando su aliento debe de apestar. Sus piernas empiezan a doler en esa posición, y de seguro debe de estar lastimando a Otabek con su peso, pero el sentimiento de adoración parece pasar sobre todo y ambos están dispuestos a soportarlo.

Probablemente no lo recuerde mañana, volverán a ser buenos amigos y Yuri seguirá triste por haber perdido, pero Otabek espera que algo perdure, un recuerdo que no se pueda reemplazar.

— Felicidades, Otabek. —Y se inclina, dejando un beso tentativo en los labios contrarios.

 **Fin.**


End file.
